In The Music Room
by Snodin
Summary: My first GX fic is going to be a short and sweet one. It's about Edo Phoenix from season 02, and how he deals with lonliness. Warning: you may cry at the end.


In The Music Room

A songfic by "Snodin"

DISCLAIMERS:

"Existentialism On Prom Night" song by Straylight Run, from their self-titled album

"Yu-Gi-Oh: GX" and characters owned by …not me.

Cast (in order of appearance):

**Edo Phoenix:** (no dub name yet) Piano, vocals

**Judai Yuki:** (Dubbed Jaden Yuki) Lead vocals

**Sho Marafuji:** (Dubbed Syrus Trusedale) Vocals

**Tyranno Kenzan:** (no dub name yet) Drums

**Daichi Misawa:** (Dubbed Bastion Misawa) Guitar

**Ryo "Kaiser" Marafuji:** (Dubbed Zane Truesdale) Bass guitar

**Jun "Thunder" Manjyome:** (Dubbed Chazz Princeton) Lead vocals

**Asuka Tenjoin:** (Dubbed Alexis Phodes) Vocals

Girls from Obelisk Blue: Strings

It was a quiet afternoon in the lonely music room that day.

Edo Phoenix, the youngest and most revered member of the duelist pro league, found himself alone in that room while on one of his occasional trips to Duel Academia.

He often stood out in those crowds; of course he would, with his slender silver hair just barely dangling past his shoulder line, his sapphire blue eyes that would often seep right through a person's soul, and his grey and black suit and tie that made him look much older than he truly was. He was, in fact, younger than most of the students at this prestigious school, despite his experience as a professional duelist.

But on this day, in this lonely and chilly music room, he never felt such a need for company. The whereabouts of Duel Academia's student body would be left unknown; perhaps some were in class, others at lunch. It didn't matter. What mattered was that no one was with Edo.

Perhaps it wasn't so bad; at least here, by the grand piano, he felt peaceful. And yet, at the same time, the silence was killing him.

He sat there at the piano, at first just gently stroking the keys. But before he knew it, his fingers began to do much more. He began to play.

(Begin song)

At first, it was just the piano's voice. The notes were soft and pleasant, and bounced off the walls in an almost stereo-like effect.

But it wasn't enough; this song needed a tempo. It needed drums, guitars, and an equally pleasant voice to truly kick off the song.

That's where some of Edo's acquaintances would come in.

On the same exact beat, there appeared a drummer by the window, near the center of the room: Tyranno Kenzan, a Ra Yellow student who was as fit as a body builder yet as gentle in personality as a lamb… for the most part, anyway. He gently rapped the drums in a military-like roll.

At the exact same time, on the exact same beat, Kenzan's tempo was accompanied by fellow Ra Yellow student Daichi Misawa's gentle guitar, and recent graduate of duel Academy Kaiser Ryo Marafuji's bass guitar. The two of them sat in a corner near the piano, as if brooding.

With Kenzan's tempo, and the guitar playing of Misawa and Kaiser, came just the right kind of gentle voice needed for this song, from none other than the most popular student of all: Osiris Red's own Judai Yuki. Like his higher classmen, he seems to have appeared out of thin air, but it wouldn't matter to Edo.

He walked slowly past the piano which stood in the corner opposite of Misawa and Kaiser, eventually meeting up with his best friend, Sho Marafuji, at the center of the room.

Judai (with Sho):

"_When the sun came up,_

_We were sleepin' in…_

_Sunk inside our blankets_

_Sprawled across the bed_

_And we…_

_Were dreaming."_

The tempo dropped, but just for a moment to make way for the next verse. This time, taking over for Judai and Sho, was yet another student: Jun Manjyome. As usual, he stood out like a sore thumb with his black attire (though technically, he was among the Reds). He stood brooding melancholy by the doorway of the music room, opposite to Judai and Sho- who now stood by side.

Manjyome would not be standing along, however; sure enough, another student would join his side: Asuka Tenjoin, the school's most popular female duelist. In mere moments, she would join in harmonizing with him.

Manjyome:

"_There are moments when_

_When and I know it and…_

_The world revolves around us_

_And we're keeping it_

_Keep it all going_

_This delicate balance_

_Vulneravle, all knowing."_

There they stood by the center ring, four vocalists- whether rivals, close friends or perhaps just acquaintances in reality- were now singing joyfully off each other, one pair cueing the other, in perfect harmony.

Judai:

"_Sing like you feel_

_No one's list'ning."_

Manjyome, Asuka:

"_You would kill for this_

_Just a little bit,_

_Just a little bit."_

Judai:

"_You would…"_

Manjyome:

"_Sing like you feel_

_No one's list'ning."_

Judai, Sho:

"_You would kill for this_

_Just a little bit,_

_Just a little bit."_

Manjyome:

"_You would, you would."_

Just then, on the opposite side of Edo's piano, a small but significant group of female duelists on strings seemed to have magically appeared out of nowhere. These girls would all be close friends or simply acquaintances of Asuka; Edo did not know a single one of them personally, but would have seen them at least once or twice.

The vocalists went on to sing some more, bringing this once soft and gentle song to its gripping climax.

Judai, Sho:

"_Sing me something soft,_

_Sad and delicate,_

_Or loud and out of key_

_Sing me anything."_

Manjyome, Asuka:

"_We're glad for what we've got,_

_Done with what we've lost_

_Our whole lives laid out_

_Right in front of us…"_

Judai, Sho:

"_Sing like you think_

_No one's list'ning."_

Manjyome, Asuka:

"_You would kill for this,_

_Just a little bit!_

_Just a little bit!"_

Judai, Sho:

"_You would! You would!"_

Manjyome, Asuka:

"_Sing like you think_

_No one's list'ning."_

Judai, Sho, Manjyome, Asuka:

"_You would kill for this,_

_Just a little bit!_

_Just a little bit!_

_You would! You would!"_

Now fully escalated to a full orchestra, the band had finally come together for the dramatic conclusion of the song. Edo, by now, had been playing his heart out as if it were nobody's business; his heart raced as he came closer and closer to the song's conclusion. It was as if he was dreading the end.

But then, much more unexpectedly than the song's progression, the song came at last, and the only thing left playing there was Edo, and his lonely piano.

Edo:

"_Sing me something soft,_

_Sad and delicate,_

_Or loud and out of key_

_Sing me anything."_

(End song)

And just like that, the room was quiet again. Kenzan was no longer there to play the drums; Misawa and Kaiser had suddenly disappeared too, as did the string members. Gone also were Judai, Sho, Manjyome and Asuka, faded through the air as if by the waking of a dream.

Edo was all alone.

…Was he alone the whole time?

End.


End file.
